The secret dancer
by Ladybug fan Renee
Summary: What if Marinette had a secret other than being Ladybug? What if she secretly was a ballet dancer
1. The dancer

My name is Marinette and i have a couple secrets. One of them is that I'm Ladybug, my other secret to me is way bigger than being Ladybug. My other secret I'm a ballet dancer. Nobody except for my parents and my kwami Tikki knows that I dance. I hope that no one ever finds out.

-time skip to her arrival at school-

"Girl you're on time today." My friend Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah I am." I replied. I really hate lying to Alya but I'm just not ready to tell her yet.

"Okay girl, so are we still on for our sleepover this weekend." Alya asked me.

"OF COURSE WE ARE." I replied.

-time skip to after school-

Okay I need to stop at home and change, then I have to rush across town to the studio. WAIT I heard Adrien tell Nino that he had a photo shoot across town today after school. He told Nino it was in a park across from a dance studio. WAIT THERE'S ONLY ONE DANCE STUDIO IN PARIS AND ADRIEN'S SHOOTS USUALLY TAKE ABOUT FOUR HOURS AND MY DANCE PRACTICE IS ONLY AN HOUR AND I ALWAYS STOP AT THE PARK ACROSS FROM THE STUDIO. I'D PACK A CHANGE OF CLOTHES BUT THEN I'D BE LATE. THAT MEANS ADRIEN WILL SEE ME IN MY DANCE CLOTHES. Okay just breathe Marinette he did tell Nino that the shoot might be cancelled but he won't know until he gets to the location. He also told Nino that his dad wanted him to watch a certain dancer if the shoot got cancelled. He told Nino that when they're not in the studio the studio staff call this dancer shooting star. WAIT WHENEVER THE STUDIO STAFF AREN'T IN THE STUDIO THEY CALL ME SHOOTING STAR. IF ADRIEN'S SHOOT GETS CANCELLED THEN HE'LL SEE ME DANCE. THIS IS BAD VERY VERY BAD.

"Hi my name is Adrien Agreste and I was supposed to have a photo shoot in the park across from this studio but it was cancelled so my dad said that he wants me to watch the dancer Shooting Star practice." I heard Adrien say. ADRIEN IS GOING TO SEE ME DANCE.

"Okay so you're going to want to go upstairs and it'll be the first room on your right." I heard Jean tell him. Oh she is so dead.

-upstairs-

"Okay so I guess I should just go in and take a seat." I heard Adrien say to himself.

* Marinette starts dancing keeping her eyes closed so Adrien doesn't recognize her *

"Wow whoever this girl is she's amazing." I heard Adrien say to himself. I couldn't help it but at that moment I started blushing then I opened my eyes not realizing that I was facing Adrien.

"Marinette you're the dancer they call Shooting Star." Adrien exclaimed blushing.

"Yeah I am. Please don't tell anyone about this." I pleaded.

Adrien POV

Shooting Star suddenly started blushing then she stopped facing me and opened her eyes. "Marinette you're the dancer they call Shooting Star." I exclaimed blushing because of the way she looked in a tutu.

"Yeah I am. Please don't tell anyone about this." Marinette pleaded

"I promise I won't say a word without your permission." I reassured her.

"Thank you Adrien." She said.


	2. The secret's out

I can't relax I'm gonna head to the school and dance for a little. I pull on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and put my shoes into a bag so it's easier to carry them. You may be asking yourself the school. Yes all the teachers know that I dance so Mister Damocles gave me a key so that I could have a place to dance when the studio is closed.

*Marinette starts dancing*

********time skip to school the next day*******

"Girl why didn't you tell me." Alya asked.

"Tell you what." I asked her.

"That you're a famous ballet dancer." Alya replied. I turned to look at Adrien

"Did you tell them?" I asked him.

"No! I told you that I would never tell anyone without your permission." He replied.

"Adrien knew girl." Alya exclaimed.

"He only found out yesterday. His photo shoot was cancelled so his dad had him come to the studio where I practice to watch me." I said." At the studio since they don't know my actual name they call me Shooting Star."

"Girl I would have kept this a secret for as long as you wanted. Why didn't you tell me?" Was Alya's reply.

"I was scared that you would hate me. I was scared that you wouldn't believe me. I was scared that you would stop hanging out with me. I was scared that you would stop being my friend." I told her.

"Girl that never would have happened." Alya told me.

"Thank you. One question though how did you find out." I questioned.

"I found this video on one of my blogs. My Parisian news blog so I clicked on it and saw you dancing. The video was titled famous ballet dancer Marinette Dupain-Cheng back after 10 years. One question though why did you stop?" Alya asked me.

"I stopped because at my last recital one of the other girls in my lesson group sabotaged my routine by destroying all my props. The same girl also deliberately tried to injure me. Though I never actually stopped I stopped taking group lessons and asked my parents for private lessons." I told Alya. "Right now I'm constantly practicing because I'm going to be auditioning for the lead in the studio's next show. We're doing swan lake."


End file.
